Three Hundred and Sixty Five Days
by EvantheNerd83
Summary: Elsa has just been born. In eleven years and three hundred and sixty five days, the Snow Queen will be born. I do not own Frozen. One-shot.


**Three Hundred and Sixty Five Days**

 **Written by Nightmare-Nerd**

 **Author Notes:** I do not own Frozen. Disney does. Merry Christmas! If you do go outside this winter, please, don't enrage Elsa... Just, just don't.

Elsa was born when a harsh winter fell onto Arendelle.

Elsa was one when her mother, the Queen, felt a chill run down her spine after kissing her forehead.

Elsa was two when a servant was found with an ice-sickle lodged in her chest, mere hours after accidentally enraging her.

Elsa was three when she went outside during the winter and wasn't bothered by the cold.

Elsa was three and one hundred and eighty two days when her sister Anna was born.

Anna was one when her sister built her a snowman.

Elsa was eight and one and a half days when she found out of her ice powers.

Anna was five and three hundred and twenty days when she promised to keep Elsa's powers a secret.

Elsa was eight and one hundred and eighty two days when she was awakened by Anna in the middle of the night.

Anna was five when she was almost killed by Elsa at night.

Elsa was eight and one hundred and eighty two days when she...

Eight and one hundred and eighty two days when she...

Elsa was eight and one hundred and two days when she almost killed Anna.

Anna was five when her memory was wiped by a Rock Troll.

Elsa was eight and one hundred and eighty two days when she listened to her father and mother, the King and Queen, about the danger of her powers.

Anna was five when she was saved by the Rock Trolls.

Elsa was eight and one hundred and ninety days when she was forced to stay inside the castle every day.

Anna was five when she woke up with no memory about the night before.

Elsa was eight and three hundred and sixty five days when she was locked inside her room.

Anna was five when she was shunned by Elsa, breaking her heart.

Elsa was nine and one day when her father began to teach her to control her emotions.

Anna was six when she was ignored by her sister.

Anna was six when her best friend was turned away by the guards after asking for her to come out and play.

Elsa was ten and three hundred and sixty days when she began to lose control of her powers, freezing an ant that somehow managed to get inside her room by accident.

Anna was seven when her cheerful, bright attitude began to dim one watt at a time.

Elsa was eleven when she received her gloves for the first time.

Elsa was eleven and one day when she first dreamt of blood-stained ice and the screams.

Anna was eight when she began to talk to the pictures hanging on the walls.

Elsa was eleven and one hundred and fifty two days when she saw the ice filled with frozen blood rise up from the corpses of her parents in her dreams.

Elsa was eleven and one hundred and fifty three days when she saw herself sitting on an ice throne built out of the blood-ice.

Anna was eight when she began to hear her sister laugh at night.

Anna was eight when she asked her mother about the laughter, becoming confused when the Queen's face paled.

Anna was eight when she saw her mother and father whisper to themselves before they walked into Elsa's room.

Elsa was eleven and two hundred and thirty nine days when her mother and father begged her to control herself, to control her powers.

Elsa was eleven and two hundred and thirty nine days when she laughed as newly-formed ice-sickles stabbed her parents' arms, retrieving blood and causing them to scream.

Anna was eight when her sister's room was locked with a silver key and two guards were placed in front of the door.

Anna was eight when she was told never to go near the frozen door anymore by her parents.

Elsa was eleven and three hundred and fifty seven days when she began to hear the ice whisper her name at night, whispering and begging her to join it.

Elsa was eleven and three hundred and fifty nine days when she listened to the ice and tried to escape from her room.

Anna was eight when her sister managed to crack open the door to her room.

Elsa was eleven and three hundred and sixty days when she attempted to trick her parents into letting her out by acting nice, only for them to keep the door locked.

Elsa was eleven and three hundred and sixty one days when she laughed for hours on end with the whispering ice to keep her company.

Anna was eight when her sister began to whisper through the door; whispering about her birthright.

Elsa was eleven and three hundred and sixty two days when a winter struck Arendelle, leaving darkness over the kingdom.

Anna was eight when she heard the whispers from her sister in her head.

Anna was eight when the animals in the kingdom suddenly froze to death.

Anna was eight as the cold began to seep through the castle from under the door.

Elsa was eleven and three hundred and sixty three days when her mind finally broke.

Elsa was eleven and three hundred and sixty four days when her cold reached out and pierced Anna's mind.

Anna was eight when she was forced to stay in her room all day long.

Anna was eight when she heard the servants screaming at night, screaming that their souls were freezing.

Elsa was eleven and three hundred and sixty five days when the moon finally came out to pierce the snow.

Elsa was eleven and three hundred and sixty five days when the moon turned red.

Anna was eight when her parents tried to find the rock trolls again, only for them to find the race gone with ice covering every square inch of the ditch.

Elsa was eleven and three hundred and sixty five days when the moon was cold and when everyone in the kingdom screamed about the cold.

Anna was eight when she finally caved in and opened the door.

Elsa was twelve and one second when the cold finally won over her and she left her room.

Elsa was twelve and ten minutes when the Snow Queen rose from her corpse and laughed.

Elsa was twelve and eleven minutes when she gained her birthright.

Elsa was twelve and eleven minutes when the cold became her.

Anna was eight when she felt ice cover her heart and soul.

Elsa was twelve and twelve minutes when she became the Snow Queen and she let it all go.


End file.
